otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
If A Frog Had Wings
category:Classic OtherSpace Logs The exploration vessel Emperor's Hand travels from its alien homeworld and discovers the civilized planet of Sivad. And police bureaucracy...this event, we kick off the ninth story arc Landing Pad Seagulls wheel overhead, squawking noisily as they loft on the ocean breeze above the glittering greenish-blue waves of the harbor. Spacecraft of many shapes and sizes can be found perched on the flat of tarmac that serves as the landing pad for Independence Spaceport, a busy commerce center on the coast of the Regreb Archipelago. The port itself is contained within a massive crystalline dome that gleams in the sunlight and glows from within when night's shadows fall. Williamson exits from the IMV Emperor's Hand. Williamson has arrived. Gildar is standing at attention near the IMV Emperor's Hand, he salutes, the two beings. Mrr'atagh steps down off the ramp of the Hand. His large, bulging eyes squint in the sudden sunlight, and it takes a few moments for them to adjust... Two other beings resembling tall humanoid bullfrogs also depart behind the first too, talking up escort stances. Mrr'atagh looks back to his escorts, "Be on guard, gentlemen, and don't take chances. We are on unknown ground." Williamson stands up straight attention, but looks at Gildar with mild surprise. "I say..." He mutters. The two guards nods in response, "Aye, Captain." Mrr'atagh says, "Why....they look just like you, Commander! This...can't be coinicidence." Gildar smiles, "I was about to say the same thing, uh..sirs." he replies a little confused looking at the men's uniforms, "Where did you get the design for that?" In the sky above, a dropship comes into view as it descends toward the surface. Mrr'atagh says, "The design for what?" You take a step back as a dropship fires its drop rockets and lands before you. Williamson shakes his head. "Indeed, not." He peers at Gildar a bit longer, then his eyes dart around the landing pad in a cautionary fashion. Mrr'atagh says, "This is too open, Commander. Let us proceed into the city." Gildar points to Mrr'atagh, "The uniform." Kreshnak exits from the ICLF Odyssey. Kreshnak has arrived. Williamson nods. "Aye, sir." He gestures for the escort to follow. Kreshnak makes his way down the ramp, cocking his head to the side and he surveys the area. His gaze settles on a group across the area. Mrr'atagh says, "Oh, it was suggested to us by the Commander's great great grandfather. We found them rather good for our service."" Mrr'atagh begins walking towards the street. WHOOSH! The sliding glass doors open automatically at your approach. You step into Independence Dome. Independence Dome Translucent crystalline triangles of glass form the geodesic dome that rises high above the black-veined marble floor of the combination monument/spaceport. The outer wall of the dome is arrayed with ticket counters, luggage check-in and claim areas, and small eateries and taverns. The centerpiece of the facility is a sculpted white marble humanoid right hand, about fifteen feet tall, bearing a battered-looking chrome torch burning with an Eternal Flame. Williamson enters from the landing pad as the sliding doors whoosh shut. Williamson has arrived. Gildar enters from the landing pad as the sliding doors whoosh shut. Gildar has arrived. Kreshnak enters from the landing pad as the sliding doors whoosh shut. Kreshnak has arrived. Kreshnak follows behind the group, keeping a fair distance. Dra'ktor looks up to see Gildar enter, and begins to head for Montevedo Street... Gildar looks at Dra'ktor, and smiles, "What are you doin here?" Mrr'atagh notices Dra'ktor almost immediately.."First human...then lizard...this planet is indeed odd." Williamson looks up at the expansive dome. "I say... impressive architecture." Mrr'atagh says, "Indeed...for only having some islands to work with, this planet has been developed quite extensively.." Dra'ktor continues on his way, and without acknowledging Gildar directly, walks out... Dra'ktor steps onto Montevedo Street from the dome after the doors slide open with a WHOOSH! The sounds of traffic leak in from beyond. Dra'ktor has left. Williamson turns to his captain. "Perhaps they are an offshoot of my people who also left the homeworld, and settled here." Kreshnak moves unobtrusively to a far side of the area, a scrutinous gaze fixed on Mrr'atagh Mrr'atagh says, "Quite possible, Commander, quite possible." Gildar follows the group, still looking quite confused. Callek squints at the display monitor for a moment, then activates the public address system and announces: "The incoming flight from Antimone has been reported destroyed!" He slams the mic aside, then shouts into his commlink: "Scramble the grief counseling teams! Alert Antimone Transports executive staffers! Notif--" He pauses, listening to someone on the other end, his face growing redder by the moment. He snaps his head back toward the display monitor. It clearly now reads: DELAYED. Callek hisses: "Damned hackers." The swirling portal opens up long enough to spit out Snowmist. Williamson's gaze whips over to Snowmist and the teleportal with alarm. Gildar is following a group of three humanoid frogs and one human, all in old earth naval uniforms. Mrr'atagh snaps his head in that direction also.."I say...they appear from the air!" Kreshnak Kreshnak is standing across the area, watching a group of people intently. Kreshnak abrubtly makes his way to the doorss. Kreshnak steps onto Montevedo Street from the dome after the doors slide open with a WHOOSH! The sounds of traffic leak in from beyond. Kreshnak has left. Snowmist stumbles out of the portal with a growl, looking around in displeasure. "Damned teleportals...dunno why I even bother. Half the time I end up where I don't wanna be..." She begins to turn around to enter it again when her ear snaps back at Mrr'atagh's exclamation, glancing back in curiosity. The two large bullfrog-like creatures flanking Mrr'atagh and Williamson look rather edgy at Snowmist's arrival, but a quick glance from Mrr'atagh makes them relax...for the moment. Gildar nods to the group, "They're called teleportals. Instantanious transport to just about any planet in the known galaxy." Mrr'atagh looks to Williamson. "Get someone on that technology...the Empire would find it most useful." Callek sets the data display with the daily news aside and wanders over to a water cooler for a drink. Snowmist arches one eyebrow as she looks the creatures over critically before looking toward the others, tilting her head slightly as she recognizes Gildar. "Uhm...hey. What's up?" Williamson leans over to his captain. "Felinoid, sir... besides the human and the reptiloid, that is three separate races we have encountered this far." He clicks on his commlink. "Science Team Alpha, please report to these coordinates with a small science array. I expect you shall find some... interesting readings." Mrr'atagh says, "Yes....Commander, the Emperors will find this a most fascinating report. We should get medals." Snowmist's other eyebrow rises as well as she turns to face them fully, tail lashing behind her. "Excuse me? Science array?" She looks sharply toward Gildar as if asking if they were serious. Gildar looks at Snowmist for the first time, "Hello ma'am. You've got me as to what's up, seems these guys here are from some undiscovered alien planet. They just popped up here in Sivad space, and look to me like they've been out of touch." he nods, "Probably." Mrr'atagh looks to Gildar. "Out of touch? I don't understand your meaning. This is the farthest the Maltarian Empire has ever explored before along this course. You are quite a find by yourself...for centuries, we thought the Ganymedians, like the Commander here, were the only humans in the galaxy." Williamson nods. "Yes... it is fascinating to find out that others might have survived the exodus." Mrr'atagh nods. "Indeed. Your ancestors never told us why they decided to leave their homeworld...perhaps we may find out at last, Commander." Gildar raises his hands, "Ganymedians? Is that the name of their ship? And I'm sorry you didn't understand what I meant...I meant from earth..." he looks at Williamson, "Exodus? As in from the Kretonians?" Mrr'atagh says, "What are...Kretonians?" Dra'ktor enters Independence Dome from Montevedo Street as the doors whoosh shut. Dra'ktor has arrived. Snowmist twitches a whisker as she looks between them as each of them speaks, growing more and more confused though both ears are pricked in high interest now. Snowmist is standing by the teleportal, facing the others. Williamson looks to Gildar. "We were never sure why the Ganymedians left our homeworld. Presumably, the records were lost during our trek to the Maltharian's world." Dra'ktor strides in from the street, heading for the teleportal... Gildar frowns, "Bunch of expansionist bastards that took over most of the known galaxy about two hundred years ago. They got wiped out by the nall, and their allies," he motions towards Dra'ktor with the mention of Nall, "Ganymedians? What does that term mean? I'm sorry for my ignorance." Mrr'atagh looks to Williamson..."Ganymede was their home, was it not, Commander?" Dra'ktor places his clawed hand on the pad and pushes a key on the keypad. The swirling portal opens up long enough to swallow them up. Dra'ktor has left. Williamson nods. "Yes. Presumably, the homeworld for other humans as well." Snowmist is momentarily distracted from their conversation by Dra'ktor's approach, and her tail abruptly stills as her eyes narrow at the Nall. Mrr'atagh nods to the Commander. "Indeed." Mrr'atagh says, "Well Commander, shall we proceed with our exploration?" Gildar shakes his head, "Not our homeworld, Earth is the planet of origin for humans, but right now I doubt you'd be accepted there....they're being diffucult. Ganymede is a moon of Jupiter, a gas giant in the Earth system." Mrr'atagh looks to Gildar, then to the Commander. "Perhaps you may get to see your homeland after all Commander." Williamson hums. "So you are saying, Ganymede itself is a colony of this Earth? Interesting... what about this world?" He runs his fingers over his curled moustache. Snowmist snorts and her mouth twitches at Gildar's assessment of the Earth system. Waving to them, she turns toward the teleportal once again. "Well, nice meetin' you all, if there's nothin' y'need me for..." Gildar glances at Snowmist, "I'd suggest ya stay, this could be interesting." he turns to Williamson, "Yes it was I do believe, but I think the Kretonians did a number on it when they came though...This world is known as Sivad, it was once a colony of Earth as well but broke away about the same time my homeworld, Luna did. It's now a independant world." Mrr'atagh says, "Most intriguing..." Williamson says, "How many colonies did Earth have, then?" Snowmist doesn't look convinced, but she lowers her hand from the teleportal's scanner regardless, folding her arms across her chest as she watches. Gildar thinks, "Four or five I do believe, but as I can see you'd like to continue your exploration, so I will not hold you back any longer." he smiles. Mrr'atagh eyes get larger, if they could, "Felines, Lizards, now Insects!" The swirling portal opens up long enough to spit out Remus. Mrr'atagh says, "And now green skinned humans!" Remus stops to gain his bearings and let the nausea pass after being spit out of the teleportal. Snowmist glances aside at Remus as he appears. "Hey," she greets, mouth twitching in amusement at Mrr'atagh's wonder. Williamson raises his eyebrows. "Indeed. A very colorful world." Mrr'atagh says, "Let us see more of it, shall we?" Remus steps off the teleportal pad, dark eyes roving those here. As he walks towards Snowmist, his dark olive complexion is a little more green than usual.. Gildar nods, "One of the most colorful I've been to..very beautiful as well." Mrr'atagh begins walking towards Montevedo street... Williamson nods and follows Mrr'atagh. Montevedo Street The pedestrian walkways along busy Montevedo Street are impeccably maintained by hard-working crews of Specialists - shaved-scalped human clones with black ink tattoos emblazoned on their scalps, identifying them by number and bar code. On one side of the thoroughfare stands the massive crystalline structure of Independence Dome - a monument that has been shattered and rebuilt several times during its history. On the other side, an escalation ramp leads to the district hovercab platform. Patrol bots - orb-like and bristling with weaponry both non-lethal and deadly - keep watch over the shops, watching for shoplifters. Williamson steps out of Independence Dome onto Montevedo Street. The doors whoosh shut. Williamson has arrived. Gildar steps out of Independence Dome onto Montevedo Street. The doors whoosh shut. Gildar has arrived. Selia turns to kai "Hope I'm not genetically combined with Valmont's cigarette or anything Mrr'atagh steps out of the dome, followed by Commander Williamson and flanked by two large bullfrog-looking creatures. He himself shares this frog appearance.. Gildar enters behind the group of Frogs and human. Weslak shrugs, "As well as it could be." Kai chuckles, "That doesn't sound like my idea of fun." I'kkrikik descends from the hovercab platform on the escalation ramp and steps out onto the street. I'kkrikik has arrived. Williamson looks out among the crowded street. "I say... this is quite a multicultural world, isn't it." Carduus turns to look at the spectacle, amazingly ignoring the deadly claws. Satisfied with its findings, Marsyn floats back over toward Selia, Nilan, and Kai. It stops and changes course as it spies the bullfrog-like creatures, radiating perplexity I'kkrikik leaps from the hovercab platform in a descending arc that takes him over the street and lands him near the front door of Independence Dome. Mrr'atagh's large bulging eyes get wider in amazement..."Unbelieveable! People of every shape kind and color! All on the same planet! Most fascinating...most fascinating indeed." Dra'ktor steps out of Independence Dome onto Montevedo Street. The doors whoosh shut. Dra'ktor has arrived. Losh glares at Carduus, hissing. At Volanta's comment, he turns to look at the Vollistan. "sssss...Perhapsss you are correct Tall one" He looks back to Carduus "You had bessst learn mannersss sssoftssskin, if you wish to sssave your pathetic hide!" He turns away once again, and stomps off Kai glances at Mrr'atagh, "Now that's not a race I've seen before...." I'kkrikik swings his compound eyes toward the newcomer Mrr'atagh. His mandibles click and clack curiously. The five braves around Stargazer, step a bit closer to her, each resting a hand on the hilt of the knife on their belts, as the frog like people enter from the dome. Volanta nods to Nall, then slides the datapad under his jacket. His steel irises focus on that strange creatures. Mrr'atagh pulls out a small bottle from his pocket, and spritzes some sort of liquid on his face and hands. His face shows relief, and he puts the bottle away. I'kkrikik chitters: "What manner of creature...?" Kai slowly raises his camera out again, checking it quickly as he readies it for operation, "Selia, I think we may have a story after all...." Carduus opens his pad to a new page, and begins eagerly sketching the bizarre creatures. Tirza wriggles closer to Voltari watching the newcomers curiously. "Have you seen beings like that before, love?" Kai drops Holocamera - 971. Voltari shifts his gaze over to the new comers, aura shimmering with purple as he examines them, "No", he says softly to Tirza Dra'ktor enters, seeing the angry Nall, glances at him, and then continues on with an appearent lack of interest... Gildar glances at Dra'ktor, "Hey, come here." he says. Selia nods to Kai indicating rediness I'kkrikik draws back, chittering in anger as he spots the Nall. The two large bullfrog like creatures around Mrr'atagh and Williamson tense at the sight of the brave's reaching for their weapons, but a glance from Mrr'atagh and a small waving gesture causes them to relax. However, they remain alert. Mrr'atagh says, "Easy, Lieutenant. We are guests here, remember that." Kai moves to stand with selia in the foreground and the frog like creature in the background, "And 3..2...1..." Kai turns the holocam on. The right Bullfrog nods. "Yes, Captain." Remus steps out of Independence Dome onto Montevedo Street. The doors whoosh shut. Remus has arrived. Williamson looks around the crowd himself, gauging the intentions of the nearest members of the crowd. Carduus looks up at the sound of Gildar's voice, and sees Dra'ktor close by. He makes a conclusion, and hops up, walking towards them. Connely puts his half-smoked cigarette into an ash tray nearby and stops to check his watch. Marsyn radiates slight nervousness at all this reaching for weapons. Weslak watches the strange looking aliens carefully. Dra'ktor walks away from Gildar, not acknowledging his words, and heads for the dome... Volanta takes a few steps slowly to the frog people. He watches them silently. Dra'ktor steps inside Independence Dome as the doors whoosh open. Dra'ktor has left. Mrr'atagh looks to Stargazer. "Is that how your kind greets visitors? Reaching for weapons?" I'kkrikik crouches near the entrance to Independence Dome, watching the aliens. Selia smiles "This is Selia Malone reporting live from Montevideo Street, Enaj, Sivad., where strange new visitors have added themselves to the unusually large crowd." Gildar rolls his eyes at the Nall's actions, then turns to watch for any overtly hostile actions. Stargazer , seeing the motion of the braves, whispers something to the brave beside her, obviously their leader. He nods to her, and signals the other four braves, who then relax their grip on the knives, dropping their hands to their sides as if perfectly drilled. They still remain alert and ready to act at any moment. Stargazer, satisfied her order has been followed, turns to Mrr'atagh, saying softly, "They are only here to protect me, no disrespect was intended." Carduus goes back to his bench when he sees the Nall depart, and continues to sketch the frog-men. A grimlahdi moves around the the end of a gathering crowd, pushing his way forward, yet remaining just back from the very front. Quentin steps out of Independence Dome onto Montevedo Street. The doors whoosh shut. Quentin has arrived. Remus hmms as he exits from the Independence Dome, his dark eyes roaming the crowd before he loses himself in it. Williamson looks toward Mrr'atagh and nods slowly. He eyes Stargazer and her guards, then looks toward other crowd members. Mrr'atagh says, "You are strangely dressed...compared to the others here. From where do you hail?" I'kkrikik bumps into Quentin as he approaches the doors to Independence Dome. Quentin emerges beaming from the independence dome, his skin tanned Kai moves the cammera to follow the movement of the visitors. Selia says, "People of many races seem to have chosen this day to pay visit to Sivad, which as always opens its arms wide to non hostile visitors of every planet" I'kkrikik chitters and studies the humanoid Quentin through compound eyes. "A thousand pardons." Stargazer smiles, and answers, "I am Qua." she waves a hand at the five braves, "We come from Quaquan." Weslak waves his arms trying to get Quentin's attention. Quentin glances at the Insectoid with curiosity, "I do apologise" he mutters, straightening his suit Mrr'atagh nods..."Quaquan..and unusual name." He turns to Williamson, "Commander, we must make sure to visit it." I'kkrikik chitters, clacking his mandibles, and enters the spaceport dome. Losh looks about the crowd, apparently not as interested in the frog creatures as everyone else seems to be. I'kkrikik steps inside Independence Dome as the doors whoosh open. I'kkrikik has left. Williamson nods. "They do bear a strong resemblance to my people, as well." Mrr'atagh says, "Indeed....very interesting." Quentin spots his collegue in the crowd and smiles, waving and squeezing through the busy throng. Marsyn begins to float toward the toad-like creatures, radiating curiosity. "We welcome those with no ill intent." Stargazer continues to speak softly. "Our planet is one of peace." Mrr'atagh nods. "And in peace we have come." Losh continues looking about. As his gaze falls upon Gildar, and the red devil insignia, he pauses. He watches Gildar for a few seconds. Volanta continues to watch quietly from above the crowd. Connely makes his way through the crowd. He heads for the Dome. Selia slowly wheels closer to the frog creature "Good afternoon" she says softly "Welcome to ore lovely city. Where do you visit us = from?" Stargazer smiles charmingly at Mrr'atagh, "Then you will be welcome, I am Stargazer." she indicates the brave beside her, "This is LittleWolf, and his braves, ordered as my escort by Chief LoneEagle of the Soaring Eagle tribe." Williamson takes a few steps toward Kai, Selia and the camera. "What is this instrument?" He says, a slight tone of suspicion in his voice. Mrr'atagh looks to Selia.."Ahh...a member of the information dispersion guild, no doubt. I am Captain Mrr'atagh, of the IMV Emperor's Hand, an expeditionary ship from the Maltarian Empire. We are on a mission of exploration and discovery...and indeed we have discovered." Gildar glances at Losh, who appears to be staring at him. Kai glances at Williamson, "A holocam, we're reporters." Connely steps inside Independence Dome as the doors whoosh open. Connely has left. Quentin pushes past sentients of many species to reach Dr Weslak, "Hello sir" he says, forcing his way through the last group of aliens The grimlahdi pushes the rest of the way to the very front of the crowd, standing unobtrusively, as Williamson is engaged with the reporter. Tirza look around at the crowd and makes a decision. She stands up and approaches the visitors a little cautiously at the same time Selia does and as she hears her welcome she hangs back just watching. Williamson nods, but still watches the reporters and their camera warily. Losh starts walking over to Gildar, tails swishing behind him as he walks. Gildar facepalms and mutters, "Just what I need....more Nall..." Connely steps out of Independence Dome onto Montevedo Street. The doors whoosh shut. Connely has arrived. Marsyn whirs toward Mrr'atagh, activating its vocalizer and asking politely."Excuse me. May I scan you?" Voltari rises and walks over to stand beside Tirza, nodding politely at the visitors in greeting Weslak smiles to Quentin, "Any idea what those are over there? You're the alien speciliast." Mrr'atagh turns his head towards Marsyn, and his mouth curves in an impression of amusement. "As we are scanning you, I see no reason you cannot do the same. Go ahead mr....crystal...thing..." Selia says, "Well, you are most welcome here, Captain. Where is your planet"" Losh reaches Gildar and hisses quietly "You are one of the race known asss lunitesss" again, it is impossible to determine if this is a question or statement Gildar looks down at the nall and nods, "Yes I am, why do you ask?" Volanta watches Losh, a slight frown on his face. The Vollistan folds his arms lazily across his chest as he watches. Marsyn radiates amiability, firing up its blue-scanning light which dances over Mrr'atagh."I am a Centauran. It is a pleasure to meet you." Connely enters the street and again makes his way through the crowd. He watches the curious situation going on. Quentin angles his head over his shoulder towards the amphibian newcomer and widens his eyes, "Hmm, you know Doctor, I'm unsure I've seen the like before." he says excitedly Williamson looks sharply at Marsyn as the captain is scanned, but makes no move to interfere. Losh looks up at Gildar "I am told your world isss welcoming to visssitorsss. You will tell me how to reach thisss place without a ship" Mrr'atagh looks back to Selia. "I'm afraid that I can't specify the coordinates...I do not know your coordinate system and thus they would be meaningless to you. We call it Maltar III, and it is the Imperial Capital of the Maltarian Empire. It was a four months journey at light speed to reach this area of space." Weslak arches an eyebrow, "I've never seen anything like it either. Have you ever encountered an unknown alien race?" Gildar chuckles, "You're not plannin on commin and killin anyone are ya?" he asks with a bit of irony in his voice, but he perks up at the mention of the Frogpeople's homeworld. Quentin grins wryly, "No, but there is a first time for everything, shall we attempt a closer look hmm?" he asks. The grimlahdi pushes his way back into the crowd a bit then circles around your group towards the entrance to the Independence Dome. Marsyn finishes its scan of Mrr'atagh, allowing its scanner to stray to Williamson for good measure. Kreshnak steps inside Independence Dome as the doors whoosh open. Kreshnak has left. Losh growls and spits "Sssss! I sssee it issss a lunite cussstum to inssssult thossse that would ssse their world! Mannersss sssoftssskin! Now tell me how to reach thisss place!" Williamson backs off somewhat skittish of the scan, but does not do anything else that impedes it. He watches Marsyn very carefully. Weslak nods, "We might as well." He begins shouldering his way through the crowd towards the newcomers. Connely walks behind Gildar and says quietly, "I see you're making more friends." Carduus is quite obviously bored of drawing the alien, and puts his pad in his backpack. He turns toward Gildar, and walks towards him. Gildar chuckles, "Mannerless, and dishonorable...I'm really rackin up the points with the Nall...." he points towards the Independance Dome, "Right through there, out onto the landing pad is the teleporal anchor for Luna. Have a nice trip." Quentin follows close behind, trying not to lose sight of his colleague, he fidgets with his medkit, relishing the knowledge he may gain from this meeting. Connely nods to Carduus as he approaches. Marsyn deactivates its scanning beam, settling low in its tank and analyzing the new data. Weslak reaches Marsyn, Williamson and Mrr'atagh and puts on a wide smile, "Hello I'm Dr. Dantin Weslak and this is my colleague Dr. Qunetin Blake." Losh taps his tail on the ground once, and lowers his jaw slightly. A small hiss of pleasure escapes the little creature "It isss good to sssee that sssome reassson can be found among your people." He turns to leave, but seems to pause briefly as Gildar's name tag catches his eye. Stargazer stands quietly beside LittleWolf, listening to the conversations around her. LittleWolf and the other four braves never stop scanning the crowd for any possible danger. Mrr'atagh looks to Weslak. "Ah, the medical profession. Our doctors will want to converse with you at length, Doctor." Gildar shrugs and goes back to watching the group. Carduus smiles at Connely as he passes, and gets to Gildar. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea, sir." Quentin bows reverentially towards the Maltarian, "It is an honor to meet you sir." Losh walks away from Gildar, tail swishing behind him as he goes Connely watches Losh as he leaves. Weslak seems genuinely pleased at this, "And we would gladly like to meet your doctors as well." Gildar looks at Carduus, "Why not? They got just as much right to go visit Luna as anyone else. Heck maybe they'll decide killin em off isn't the way to go.." Carduus nods quietly. "I just don't want to get you any more problems then you have." Mrr'atagh nods to Weslak. "I will see to it that they meet with you, Doctor." Gildar smiles, "Your right, I shouldn't do my job, I should deny the ideals that Luna stands for. We're trying to prove to the galaxy that not all humans are xenophobic, and you want me to tell a Nall that he can't go visit a planet full of em? That'd get more people than just myself killed. Heck, Mr. Reslienki you'd be in the front lines if they got too offended." Quentin passes his large eyes over the Maltarian, studying its features and considering its evolutionary circumstances. "Let's get back to the ship", Voltari whispers to Tirza, holding her hand as he discreetly backs away from the group and heading towards the dome Kai turns the holocam off. Weslak leans over and whispers something to Quentin. Losh seems to calm down a bit now, and his gaze no longer darts around so quickly. He looks calmly about the crowd, and studies the frogs with slight interest. Kai swings his camera over his shoulder, moving towards the independence dome. Kai steps inside Independence Dome as the doors whoosh open. Kai has left. Tirza follows Voltari slipping behind the strangers. Tirza steps inside Independence Dome as the doors whoosh open. Tirza has left. Voltari steps inside Independence Dome as the doors whoosh open. Voltari has left. Quentin mutters in reply to Weslak Carduus sighs, defeated. "Yer right, of course. Acceptance is good. Healthy fear is too, though. I don't want to see you killed here." Dra'ktor steps out of Independence Dome onto Montevedo Street. The doors whoosh shut. Dra'ktor has arrived. Shaw steps out from his office building after a long absence. Gildar chuckles, "Believe me I have no intention of getting killed here, and I'm a big boy, I can watch out for myself...most of the time." he says with a smile. Williamson continues to watch the crowd for a bit, then steps back to Mrr'atagh. He speaks very softly, "I have observed no hostile actions, save for the potential of that one," gestures subtly to Marsyn, "And those," gestures to Kai and his team as they leave. Connely steps inside Independence Dome as the doors whoosh open. Connely has left. Mrr'atagh nods to Williamson, and speaking softly, "Remain on your toes, Commander....I still don't trust them....yet.." Carduus shrugs, and makes a move to hit Gildar on his scabby wound, then decides otherwise. "Let's hope so." Weslak nods to Quentin and then smiles at Mrr'atagh, "If it's all right with you we'd like to conduct a small medical study on you. We have never encountered anyone who looks quite like you." Remus finds all the adults in the area make it difficult to see. Giving one or two sharp nudges to their sides, he makes some progress towards where the action is. Gildar doesn't even react to Carduus' movement, he's now watching the frogs closely. Mrr'atagh looks towards Weslak.."To what end will this study go, Doctor?" Quentin looks to Dr Weslak, interested in how he handles the situation." Weslak glances at Quentin but then looks back at Mrr'atagh, "Just a few scans, to try and get a "blueprint" of your anatomy." Mrr'atagh nods. "Proceed..." Williamson hmms, almost disapprovingly, at Weslak. Weslak nods, glancing at Williamson, "Would you care to step into our hospital?" Mrr'atagh pulls a communications device from his belt which is beeping and keys it, "Yes, Lieutenant?" A mumbled reply.."Understood, keep an eye on them, but do not let them onto the ship under any circumstances." A mumbled reply, and he clicks the communicator shut. Mrr'atagh stops. "I thought you were going to do them right here, Doctor." Mrr'atagh sounds suspicious. Williamson peers at Weslak. "Yes...." Dra'ktor stands by the entrance to the dome, studying the new aliens... Weslak frowns slightly for a moment before regaining his usual smile, "All right, we'll do that scan here." He turns to Quentin, "You have your medical scanner right?" LittleWolf leans towards Stargazer and whispers something to her, she looks at him hard for a moment then shakes her head saying to him just above a whisper, "We stay till I am satisfied... is that understood?" LittleWolf nods and falls silent. Quentin pipes up, "Um, I'm afraid the portable scanner we use will not record sufficient data to make this study worthwhile." he says apologetically Mrr'atagh nods. "Then we will put those off until a later time, gentlemen." Shaw walks casually toward the hovercab station, searching for coffee, perhaps, then notices a rather strange frog-like thing in the square and can't help being interested. Weslak looks a bit disappointed, but nods, "Of course, whenever you feel comfortable with it." Kreshnak steps out of Independence Dome onto Montevedo Street. The doors whoosh shut. Kreshnak has arrived. Kreshnak slips quickly into the crowded street. Losh watches the frog creatures with mild interest. He notices Kreshnak enter, and hisses quietly with pleasure, tail tapping the ground softly. Quentin's face drops in immature disappointment, "Oh...well, okay, if I could ask you to allow a portable scan of your person, purely to satisfy my own curiosity? would that be alright?" Mrr'atagh nods to Quentin. "That would be acceptable, Doctor." Mrr'atagh leans back and whispers to Williamson.."Based on the stories your forefathers told, you would think they are sizing me up for frog friccasee..." Weslak smiles happily and nods to Quentin to do the scan. Losh starts to head in Kreshnak's direction, apparently losing interest in the frogs Williamson frowns. "That would be a terribly undiplomatic thing to do..." He glances around the crowd with renewed suspicion. Quentin fumbles with his medkit, trembling with excitement, he removes the small portable scanner from the kit and points it towards Mrr'atagh, looking with rapt attention at the readouts. Gildar watches Williamson's agitated glancing about. Quentin begins scanning Mrr'atagh with a medical scanner. Weslak leans over to see the readings and says something to Quentin. Carduus yawns, and, after waving to Gildar, departs towards the Dome. Losh reaches Kreshnak, and says in a hautey voice "Ssso, Captain, I sssee your woundssss are healing nicely" There is a slight emphasis on 'captain' that seems to carry a bit of sarcasm Harris arrives from Police Station Lobby . Harris has arrived. Kreshnak doesn't bother to look at Losh, hissing sharply in return. "Yesss. They were nothin more than scratchesss fortunately." Stargazer stands near the visitors, closerly surrounded by five of Quaquan's finest braves. She is listening and watching the goings on with interest. The braves are watching the crowd and are obviously meant to guard her. Marsyn rubs its bulbous head with a tentacle, observing. Quentin nods in agreement and raises the scanner to Mrr'atagh's eye level. Remus hmms, and apparently loses interest in the goings on. Quentin begins scanning Mrr'atagh with a retinal scanner. Mrr'atagh is flanked by two humanoid bullfrog-looking creatures, along with Commander Williamson. He himself shares a frog appearance with his guards. Carduus steps inside Independence Dome as the doors whoosh open. Carduus has left. Gildar is standing a little behind the entorage of frogs. Losh drops his jaw a bit, hissing with pleasure "Yesss, I am cccertain it isss ssso. I have been thinking, captain, that i shall need weapons to defend your ship....You will provide them, yesss?" Williamson is apparently human, but is dressed in the same uniform as the froggish creatures. Kreshnak nods slightly. "You shouldn't worry about such thingsss. Your brain will ssstart to hurt. I will take care of your equipment when we are ready to leave." Korstyl looks at Kreshnak. Quentin peers at the scanning data, "Remarkable!" he exclaims Shaw wonders to himself what Quentin finds so remarkable, apart from the appearance of the commaner. Arikun descends from the hovercab platform on the escalation ramp and steps out onto the street. Arikun has arrived. Mrr'atagh says, "What do you find so fascinating, Doctor?" Marsyn floats over to Quentin to catch a glance of the scanning data. Arikun walks in, merely passing through. Losh allows a small growl to escape his throat, but says only "Of coursssse Captain, I should have known such a combatant assss yourssself would have thought of sssuch thingsss" Again, the sarcastic accent to combatant. He turns and walks away, tail swishing Harris sweeps out of the precinct, as usual, and... Not so usually... Comes to a dead stop at the sight of a sizeable crowd and some weird amphibioid creatures. Why has this not been reported to him? What a state... "Okay! Hey! You with the guns, you got licenses for those?" With his usual talent for getting straight into the thick of stupid places to be, he begins gently easing the crowd aside to get to the offending creatures, "SHIELD! Coming through... 'Scuse me madam... Did you hear what I said, you lot?" Weslak looks at the scanner readouts and arches a brow, "They are quite different from anything we have encountered before. More so than Dr. Quentin could have believed." The two guards flanking Mrr'atagh and Williamson suddenly tense up at the approach of the anxious human. Marsyn radiates annoyance at Harris, scooting its hovertank aside for him to pass. Williamson takes up a stance next to Mrr'atagh, also wary of Harris as he approaches. Weslak growls softly as he hears Harris approach and curses under his breath, "Damn!" Gildar glances at Harris, frowning. Arikun blinks, halfway through the group of creatures. He glance at everyone, forming the word "WHAT" with his lips, but not a note comes out of his mouth. Mrr'atagh looks to his guards, "Easy, men. Easy. Are you speaking to us, good sir?" Quentin nods emphatically, "very true! This sentient is capable of breathing in both water and air, probably the only amphibious sentient species we have discovered!" Remus says, before turning to go, "More like they've discovered you." Mrr'atagh nods to Quentin. "That is quite correct, an evolutionary holdover..." He looks a little pained, and his skin looks to have dried some. "Excuse me for a moment.." He withdraws a bottle from his pocket, spritzes a liquid on his face and hands. He looks relieved, and puts the bottle away. "Much better." "I am indeed, my peculiarly... Excuse me..." Harris barges through the last of the crowd and pauses before the entourage, hands on his hips, "And carrying a weapon without a license is a crime on the planet of Sivad, particularly unregulated ones. So, why don't you just hand those over?" Williamson says, "I can assure you, good sir, that these sidearms are fully registered with the Maltharian Bureau of Ordinances." Mrr'atagh says, "I am afraid not, sir. It is a crime in the Empire to hand licensed weapons over to unknown parties." Gildar facepalms at this diplomatic impasse. Dra'ktor looks on, watching the interaction between Harris and the frogmen... Weslak looks at Harris extremely annoyed, "Detective this is an unusal circumstance." "Well, you're not /in/ the empire now, slimy, you're in my jurisdiction, unless someone built an embassy on my porch, so hand them over or you're all under arrest!" Harris purses his lips. There's a true Harris moment for you, "Or is this an act of war, too?" Volanta shakes his head slowly and mutters something under his breath. He wanders over to Selia, "Nice weather, no?" Losh walks out towards the dome, no longer concerned with the creatures here. Losh steps inside Independence Dome as the doors whoosh open. Losh has left. Arikun vaguely walks up to Mrr'atagh. He cocks his head to one side. Mrr'atagh looks genuinely insulted. "Commander..it seems we have overstayed our welcome. Come, we will allow this primitive ruffian his moment of barbaric bravdo." Mrr'atagh says, "Send word to the ship to prepare for departure." Kreshnak moves quickly throught the crow towards the Dome. Kreshnak steps inside Independence Dome as the doors whoosh open. Kreshnak has left. Quentin frowns pointedly at Harris Gildar grumbles, "Great officer Harris." "Good, I shall revel in it." Harris snaps back sharply, "And to show our endless hospitality to armed intruders, I'll arrange for an armed escort, shall I?" Marsyn radiates strong annoyance at Harris. Mrr'atagh looks to Harris. "You are overstepping your bounds, good sir." Selia smiles to Vole while she frowns to Harris "just lovely" Williamson clicks his commlink, and mutters into it, "Primary alert status, prepare for imminent launch." "No, my friend, /you/ are overstepping your bounds by apparently believing yourself above the laws of this planet!" Harris thrusts his hands into his pockets, "You're quite welcome as soon as you start playing by the rules." Gildar steps forward, "Officer Harris, as an officer of the Lunite Marine Corps I will take responsibility for their actions on Sivad. There's your armed escort." Dra'ktor drops his jaw in mirth, and shakes his snout, "Typical sssoftskin greeting..." Arikun shuts his eyes, sinking to his knees. He cries out in pain. Weslak frowns, "Detective you're ruining everything!" Quentin snarls uncharacteristically at Harris, his face red with anger "Do you realise what you have done?" he growls Williamson immediately thrusts his own hand into his jacket, continuing to hold onto his commlink. Marsyn backs away from Williamson slowly. Volanta nods slowly to Selia. "He should try to use a little more tact." Volanta offers, "Oh well, how've you been?" Mrr'atagh says, "Come Commander. I am issuing orders that this planet is off limits to all shore leave. Do note I intend to file a formal complaint with your government." Arikun continues to scream, not even catching his breath, sounding something like "AAARRRRUAAAAGHUAAAA!" Williamson nods. "Yes, captain" he continues to watch Harris like a hawk, only blinking his gaze to Arikun momentarily. Mrr'atagh heads for the dome. "I'm sure the word of an armed invasion force will wash like porcelain, /mate/." Harris murmurs, shooting a glance at Gildar across his shoulder, "And /you/ should do your damn job, disperse this crowd." Mrr'atagh stops. "Armed invasion force?" Mrr'atagh says, "Officer, have you no idea what has transpired these past few hours?" Volanta nods to Selia, "Please do..." He fades out and looks over to Arikun, "What's wrong with him?" Weslak spins around to look at Arikun before rushing to his aide, "Quentin!" Quentin pleads with Mrr'atagh, "Please sir, accept my apologies for the Detectives behavior, if you would stay a while longer, we will attempt to sort this problem out!" Hearing the screams, the five braves around Stargazer move even closer to her. Their leader puts himself between her and the source of the screams. There attention is even more alert, as if that were possilbe. Dra'ktor walks next to the alien group, but faces Harris and Gildar, "It appears this is a common practice among you softskins..." Arikun collapses, having fainted. Shaw's expression is just a touch bemused as he watches Harris, though he at turns catches his expression and forces it to become more somber to fit with the occasion. Williamson raises his eyebrows. "Four individuals constitute an invasion force?" Weslak whips out his medical scanner and runs it over Arikun frowning. Mrr'atagh nods. "My sentiments exactly, Commander." Quentin's face drops, "Oh god..." he mutters and runs to the prone Arikun. "No idea whatsoever, and I care very, very little, what I /do/ care about is people marching around, with guns, assembling some kind of riot outside my office!" Harris snaps, "It really /vexes/ me - What's wrong with him?" He turns at the scream. Gildar turns to Mrr'atagh, "I apologize deeply for the government of Luna because of this moron's action. And my job is to make sure you morons don't START a invasion you idiot Harris." he ends shouting. Mrr'atagh says, "This appeared to be an open port for your area of the galaxy, but you, my barbaric friend, seem to be the exception." Weslak picks Arikun up as best he can and starts for the hospital, "Quentin stay here." Selia says, "detective, couldn't you simply suggest our visitors get a weapons' permit?" Weslak heads into Enaj Treatment Center . Weslak has left. Mrr'atagh says, "I have changed my mind. I demand to see your watch commander this instant, constable." Arikun heads into Enaj Treatment Center . Arikun has left. Dra'ktor looks at Mrr'atagh, "No port is open when humanoids are involved...we are all weird specimens for study..."he turns and heads for the dome..." Snowmist steps out of Independence Dome onto Montevedo Street. The doors whoosh shut. Snowmist has arrived. Gildar glances at Dra'ktor, "You Huth stay right where you are, I'm not done talkin to you either." Mrr'atagh says, "And if I can't see him, then I demand to see your top government official!" Stargazer stands tightly surrounded by five Qua braves, who are on obvious alert. Remus is standing at the edge of the crowd, disinterestedly hanging about. Marsyn floats toward Mrr'atagh, ~My apologies for the actions of Sivad. You would be treated more equitably if you visited Sanctuary.~ It telepaths Dra'ktor ignores Gildar, moving towards the dome's entrance... Dra'ktor steps inside Independence Dome as the doors whoosh open. Dra'ktor has left. Volanta shakes his head slowly, he looks down to Selia, "I saw you at the trial yesterday. What did you think?" "/Detective/." Harris murmurs, almost absently, "And the Vice Chief is out of the office, now are you going to hand over those guns or leave before I call a riot team? It's not an unreasonable request, if you want to trade, trade, but if you're here peacefully, there's no need for them. Your call." Quentin stands off from the group of Amphibians, hand on head in disbelief at what is unfolding before his eyes. Snowmist walks out of the independence dome, skipping aside as the Nall blows by her, blinking back in surprise before trying to figure out what's going on in the street. Mrr'atagh says, "Officer, this harrasment has gone on long enough." Gildar is turning a deep shade of red, wheather in embarassment or anger can not be determined, "Mr. Harris. You will shut your hole and know your role. These are ALIENS to Sivad. They don't know the rules and are not gonna go shootin up your precious city. Now please depart before you DO get them to invade. Which seems to be your current goal." Shaw steps forward, saying cordially, "With respect... Captain? It's not harrassment. I'm sure you would wish us to follow the laws of your jurisdiction if we visited you." Mrr'atagh frowns at the mention of a riot team. He turns to one of his guards, "Lieutenant, security forces to primary alert." Williamson carefully watches Harris, eyes sweeping around occasionally the buildings before settling back on the crowd. Weslak arrives from Enaj Treatment Center . Weslak has arrived. "I will comply with your request to see a government official when you comply with my request to drop your weapons!" Harris hisses, grabbing his commlink and patently ignoring the militia officer, "These aliens have been /informed/ of the laws of this planet and are choosing to ignore them, in which case they are unwelcome." Dra'ktor steps out of Independence Dome onto Montevedo Street. The doors whoosh shut. Dra'ktor has arrived. The large bullfrog-like creature nods, "Yes, SIR." He pulls a commlink, "All security officers to primary alert, secure battle gear, stand by for further orders." Snowmist frowns slightly at the rising tension, edging back to the dome's edge near the door though she doesn't move otherwise, watching the scene with narrowed eyes. Weslak emmerges from the hospital and makes his way over to Quentin, "He's stabilized and I have a team attending to him right now." Mrr'atagh says, "We came in peace, constable, and we will remain in peace, and continue in peace, if you will kindly let us alone." Dra'ktor walks back onto the street, a clawed digit tapping upon a datapad before sliding into the belt at his side... Shaw seems just a touch alarmed... that is, he would seem just a touch alarmed if "just a touch" meant "extremely." "Detective, perhaps you could grant these gentlemen temporary permits for now?" Gildar glares at Harris, "That's all fine and well but I'm sure if you were ever to go to their planet in peace I doubt you'd like to give up your sidearm would you Mr. Harris?" Williamson responds to Harris, "You have given us no reason to trust you, and without access to your superiors, we cannot verify your authority in this matter." Mrr'atagh nods. "I would tend to understand caution in an unknown land just as you would, Constable." Weslak frowns, "I'll buy them permits if it'll shut Harris up!" "Selia," Volanta says, "perhaps it would be best to back off just a bit..." The Vollistan begins to back away. "I will kindly let you alone when you respect the sovereign laws of this state!" Harris tries to keep his voice level, "I would comply with any law of /their/ state, Mister Soldier, because I am an officer of the Law and respect it, and I will /not/ make concessions based purely on their new arrival here. If they are so arrogant as to believe themselves above our Laws they are not welcome." Shaw turns to Williamson, with an anxious smile, "He does have the authority, I can vouch for him." He turns to Harris with a bit of a disappointed expression, "He certainly does enjoy showing it off." Korstyl looks at all the commotion, "If it is any help, I have an extra G1 they can have." Mrr'atagh says, "I will note that visitors are granted diplomatic immunity, constable." Marsyn radiates further annoyance, then tries to relax the situation. It tries to psionically calm Harris down. Mrr'atagh says, "We are obviously a bit more civilized." Selia frowns at the quickly deteriorating scene as she answers Vole "Well, it was a bit of a circus if you ask me, though I'm happy at the result" as she backs up Williamson looks toward Shaw with mild curiousity. "And who will vouch for you, good sir?" "I would inform you that /diplomats/ are granted such." Harris snaps back, "Diplomats do not carry weapons!" "Me too..." Volanta comments absently to Selia, still watching the commotion. Mrr'atagh says evenly, "Explorers do." Shaw seizes upon that, "Diplomatic immunity! There's a solution, right, Detective?" He then turns to Williamson, and replies with sarcastic brightness, "I don't think anyone would /right now/, but if you check back later..." Gildar clenches his fists in absolute rage at Harris, "He's making first contact with Sivad, he's a diplomat as far as you know Harris!" Snowmist leans back against the dome as she loses some of her wariness, merely watching interestedly now with folded arms. Mrr'atagh looks to the commander and says in exasperation, "Four months of travel under Otherspace power for this!" Mrr'atagh says, "There are times I wonder why we even bother." Shaw sighs an exasperated sigh in agreement as he looks at Harris. "Good, then he can put his /weapons/ /down/." Harris flicks on his commlink, "If he doesn't need them." Seeing the situation is getting unstable, LittleWolf and his braves force Stargazer back away from the crowd and closer to the dome. She resists at first then allows them to move her to a safer position. Williamson hmms. "Yes. I expect there are more... receptive planets in this area of space, given the variety of life we have seen thus far." Mrr'atagh says, "Officer, we are not giving them up. They are licensed armaments of the Empire and we are forbidden to relinquish them. So it seems we are at an impasse. Call whoever you like. I would prefer it be your government representative." Gildar nods, "You are most certinaly correct sir," he replies to Williamson, "If you'd like to come to Luna we'd show you actual hospitality, and not this..." he says giving another glare to Harris. Remus hmms. "They could just have one of the guards take their weapons back to their ship," the youth says to noone in particular. Mrr'atagh nods. "Your offer is appreciated." He turns to Marsyn. "And what is this Sanctuary you speak of?" Selia turns to vole "If you ask me, you were doing quite well on your own before the interruption. Very clever." Volanta smiles proudly to Selia, "Thank you. I think we would've won even without that stupid tape. I'm surprised the judge took it as seriously as he did." Shaw says in an aside to Harris, "You have a tendancy to over-react to things," apparently not realising the irony and hypocrisy of that statement. "Can't you bend just a little bit?" Kreshnak steps out of Independence Dome onto Montevedo Street. The doors whoosh shut. Kreshnak has arrived. Harris winces, pressing a finger to his temple and closing his eyes a moment. When he opens them, he /is/ calmer, his voice quite placid. Unfortunately, anger isn't necessarily the same as stubborness, "Quite right. Would it be too much to ask for you to arrange to have those weapons returned to your landing craft before you proceed onto our planet?" The commlink disappears into his pocket. Mrr'atagh hmms. "If you can guarantee our safety, then we can oblige with at least that much. Your opinion, Commander?" Volanta whispers to Selia. Williamson regards the crowd. "I believe most of these people have demonstrated their receptivity. Perhaps if we return our weapons to the ship, but are allowed two more unarmed escorts, that will balance this matter out." Mrr'atagh says, "Indeed. I concur. Well, constable?" Marsyn radiates subdued triumph, tentacles swaying lazily beneath it. "I'm sure myself and this nice military officer can arrange an armed escort to suit your needs, sir, and I will personally assure you that you will not be harmed whilst within my jurisdiction." Harris nods ever-so-lightly and... Smiles a little, "And it's Detective." Gildar glances at Marsyn, not too happily. Holo Droid descends from the hovercab platform on the escalation ramp = and steps out onto the street. Holo Droid has arrived. Quentin breathes a heavy sigh of relief Mrr'atagh nods. He turns to his escorts, "Lieutenant. take these weapons and return them to the armory. Alert two more of your officers and have them return with you, unarmed." The guard nods, and collects the arms. "Yes, Captain." The guard walks off... Snowmist shakes her herself and straightens as she relaxes completely, settling her fur as the situation looks like it's resolved itself. Marsyn spies Snowmist, firing up its hoverjets and floating toward her. Gildar turns to Mrr'atagh, "Do you wish to have a military escort sir? I can bring a couple of my marines in if you do." Quentin steps quietly back to Williamson and Mrr'atagh Mrr'atagh looks at the remaining 9 foot tall escort. "No, I am afraid that will not be necessary, but your offer is appreciated." Shaw grins like an idiot, feeling he must have had some small role in the compromise. "I'm sure the diplomatic corps will be delighted to greet you and show you the finer points of our planet..." Harris continues blithely, perhaps Marsyn accidentally went a bit overboard, "It's really quite relaxing and pleasant, I'm sure you'll agree." Shaw frowns slightly, casting an odd look in Harris' direction. He returns to his normal, confused state. Gildar nods, "Well if you don't mind I'd like to join your escort to make sure you don't have any more problems here." Holo Droid floats a bit closer to Gildar, regarding its surroundings critically. Volanta raises an eyebrow slowly. "He must be drunk." Volanta comments to Selia. The five braves around Stargazer relax a little as the situation seems to calm down. Stargazer takes a small step forward slightly away from her guards, seeming to be fasinated by all the different beings. Williamson relaxes a bit more, taking an 'at-ease' posture. Snowmist glances toward Marsyn at the sound of the approaching hovertank, and waves with a small smile. "Hey." Remus glances up as the floating atmospheric tank drifts nearby. Marsyn bobs in greeting, ~You are one of the Demarians from Sanctuary.~ It sends amiably. ~Greetings.~ Weslak smirks at Harris and mumbles to Quentin, "I'd diagnose him schizophrenic." Snowmist nods back with a larger smile. "Greetings yourself. Sorry, your kind tend t'look alike to me...which one're you?" Quentin smiles knowingly, "There's more to this than meets the eye sir..." "The planet of Sivad happily welcomes all peaceful visitors to our many shores..." Oh no, Harris has turned into a brochure, "Some of our more impressive archipelagos are really a breathtaking sight, if such things appeal to your species..." Holo Droid watches with interest, occaisonally extruding an antenna = or small dish as it scans the area. Shaw scratches behind his ear uncomfortably as Harris rambles on. Gildar looks at the Holo Droid, with a bit of a frown. Mrr'atagh shows a look of surprise at this sudden change in mannerism. ~I am. Marsynephalandrishnoliacksaniosnat.~ Marsyn informs snowmist. Quentin grins inwardly and glances at Marsyn, his eyes laughing. Holo Droid floats about two feet away from Gildar, and then appears to speak something very softly into his ear. Snowmist's gaze grows a little vague as she tries to absorb the name before quirking a whisker ruefully. "Uh...hi. Pleasure t'meet you. How y'been?" "Hey, what about the excellent food establishments Detective?" Weslak suggests. Volanta shakes his head slowly and walks into the dome, nodding to Mist as he passes. Volanta steps inside Independence Dome as the doors whoosh open. Volanta has left. Kreshnak makes his way back towards the Sbi building, lingering just on the edge of the crowd. Gildar looks at the droid, a little suspicious, but replies quietly to it. "Yes indeed," Harris continues, waving a hand airily. Weslak is a cruel man, "We have a variety of stunning restaraunts serving a variety of digestibles suitable for almost all palettes... Our seafood is perhaps the finest in the known cosmos." Marsyn bobs slightly, ~I've been well... Snowmist, is it?~ It seems distracted, watching Harris. Shaw 's head jerks back in surprise. He blinks. Frowning, he looks around, wondering what is going on. Mrr'atagh nods. "I believe we shall see it all in time. For now, I must retire to my ship..I must immerse myself in water from time to time." Mrr'atagh says, "Commander, you may carry on if you wish." "Yes." Harris nods mildly in complete agreement with this, "Otherwise you start to get smelly, very hygienic." Shaw singles out Weslak, and scowls at him accusingly. Snowmist waves briefly toward Volanta as she catches his nod out of the corners of her eyes, and then turns back to Marsyn with a nod. "Yups. Good t'hear..." She glances toward the others on the street, habitually keeping tabs on what occurs after the tense moment. Weslak grins at Shaw and shrugs. Holo Droid seems to be satisfied, and hovers away. Holo Droid climbs onto an escalation ramp that leads from street level to the Hovercab Platform. Holo Droid has left. Mrr'atagh look surprised, then chuckles. "Well, there is that, but without water we tend to shrivel up and perish...again, an evolutionary holdover. It has been a great pleasure to meet all of you, and I am sure we will all meet again. Good day to you all." Shaw rolls his eyes and mutters something. He then turns to look at the detective and tries desperately not to smile... or chuckle... or roll around on the street laughing... Marsyn rubs its bulbous head with a tentacle, and is silent, turning to observe as well. Mrr'atagh turns and strides off towards the dome, leaving the Commander and the escorts to mingle.